Holding Onto You
by makodreamafar
Summary: Heero's been gone for three years, two years a file with his name in it shows up on Wufei's desk. Skewing the reality that the pilots had sworn by and shaking their lives.


**Pairing**: 2X5, 2X1

**Rating:** R (to be safe)

**Warnings**: Drug Use, mentions of torture and abuse

**Summary**: Heero's been gone for three years, two years a file with his name in it shows up on Wufei's desk. Skewing the reality that the pilots had sworn by and shaking their lives.

Art is by Makkura Koyyapi and is here

Holding Onto You

Duo panted, his hands aching. The muscles in his legs burned, and his heart was racing in an effort to provide new blood and oxygen to them. His target was good, fast. Duo jumped over a fence and landed hard, his ankle jarring; earth's gravity still caught him off guard occasionally. He skidded into the alley, gun already in his hand; he'd left his partner behind.

"Stop! Preventers!" Duo tried to stop his hand from trembling as he raised his gun. His finger wasn't on the trigger, how could it be? His quarry turned, cobalt eyes staring at him, taking in Duo's torn features.

"Are you going to shoot me?" The question was simple, precise in its meaning, but it was far more complicated.

"I…" Duo's voice stumbled, his hand shaking on the butt of the gun. "Heero." Duo swallowed, biting the inside of his lip so hard it bled.

"Raise your hands, slowly!" Dark brown eyes narrowed, Wufei stalked into alley, his gun raised.

Heero smirked softly, arms raising, and crossing behind his head. "Going to arrest me?"

Wufei growled, his eyes blazing, as he jerked Heero's arms down and cuffed him. "What do you think?" Wufei snarled. Duo bit his bottom lip again, watching. A part of him wondered why Heero's smirk never faded.

/

Wufei growled, his eyes narrowed in determination. He set the final picture on the table, stepping back. Heero's body was relaxed, his eyes scanning over the images. "You've been busy." Heero trailed his fingers over an image; a man's body was splayed across black carpet, his ribs cracked outward, exposing his heart, feathers covering the ground beneath him. "Hundereds dead."

The brunette nodded, eyes drifting over to the picture of a burned down building. "You locked them inside before you set it on fire."

"I did." Heero's voice was calm, as he looked over the images with a dark satisfaction in their depths. No denial laced his words, just the cool statement of a fact.

Wufei growled, slamming his palms down onto the table, scattering some of the images. A picture of a woman with her chest cut open, each organ placed around her in a careful line, lay under his left palm. "Why?" The Chinese man demanded.

Heero's eyes finally drifted from the pictures, to Wufei's face his head tilting to the side. "Do you really want to know?"

Wufei felt his stomach clench as he answered ,"Yes."

Heero leaned forward, coaxing Wufei forward with a soft expression and a gesture. "Because, they deserved it," Heero's words were a low hiss.

The Chinese man's heart clenched in his chest, then he straightened slowly, face a calm, frigid mask. Heero's eyes slid back down to the photos a smirk caressing his lips. Ebony eyes widened, subtly and Wufei sat back down into the chair, factitious calm. "You realize you'll die for these crimes, Yuy?"

The both knew what happened to people who were considered too big of a threat to live. They would become casualties of the system. The system that they had both been working for before Heero had gone missing three years ago, since…Wufei's mind trailed off, his eyes locking onto Heero. The brunette's eyes had slid away from the photo's to Wufei. "They're nice." Heero's voice sounded tired, the edges rubbed raw by his Japanese accent. Cobalt eyes locked to Wufei's left hand.

"What are?" Wufei looked up curiously following Heero's gaze. Onyx eyes narrowed dangerously as his mind answered his own question. "I'll be back, Yuy." Standing, Wufei carefully pushed the chair under the table before slipping out the door a moment later.

Safely outside the room, Wufei's back hit the door, a slightly shaking hand running through his hair. Heero had known. Wufei swallowed hard, straightening his tie, trying to control the tremors slowly taking over his body. Duo bounced on his heels across the hall, cerulean eyes worried. His bottom lip was chewed to the point where small pinpricks of blood were raised on the delicate skin. "What did he say?"

Black eyes shot up, his face freezing, then relaxing at the sight of Duo.

Wufei shook his head. "Confidential." The word slipped from his lips on reflex and he cringed, his heart trying to deny the hurt look that danced over the other pilot's face.

"Fine," Duo turned sharply on his heel, shoulders tense as he walked away. Wufei knew better than to chase after him - Duo needed time to process his hurt. They'd talk about it later.

With a final glance at the door, Wufei walked down to the other end of the hall, disappearing into the upper reaches of the Preventers building.

Rubbing his wrists, Heero glanced up toward the camera, shaking his head at it. His fingers grazed the pictures, spreading them against the table. His eyes caught on one picture in particular; a man - every bone been broken in his body. It had been a slow process; Heero had thought it out first, then carefully executed each break. Standing, he pushed the pictures off the table, sitting on the edge of it. It'd been…three years since they'd seen him. One year since they'd started hunting him.

Duo… was still the same as ever. His hair had gotten longer; an inch longer had grown since the last time Heero had seen it. He still had the same smile, though, and the same tendency to go to that particular bakery and order a big bag of doughnuts, a happy grin on his face.

Heero's soft sigh echoed through the room. He rested his chin on his hand, looking up at the camera again. He already knew how this dance was going to end. He'd known the moment that he'd started it. But this wasn't the end of the song. Not yet.

He looked expectantly, at the door, smirking softly as it clicked open, the camera's light going dead at the same time. People really should learn to put everything on different servers, he thought. The Preventers had gone soft since he'd worked there.

Heero strode to the door, eyes dancing across the once familiar hallways. He had a mission to complete and he wasn't going to leave it unfinished.

/

"This sucks," Duo kicked at a pebble, watching the small rock as it bounced down the driveway landing in the gutter. Taking a drag from the cigeratte between his fingers, Duo blew the smoke to the side. His hair was hanging over his shoulders, white shirt loose at his waist and covering his pants.

The pebbles in the ruts of the "road" crunched loudly, causing Duo to look up, dark blue eyes watching the old truck. "Great, here comes the babysitter," Duo mumbled sardonically, raising his hand in greeting. The engine cut off, metal slamming on metal breaking the silence.

"Don't look so happy to see me." Brown boots kicked up dust next to Duo's. The man leaned against the porch, one long bang covering half his face. "Melancholy doesn't suit you." His Russian accent sat heavy on the last work, emphasized by Trowa butting his head against Duo's arm on its syllable.

"Yeah, huh, 'magine that," Duo nudged Trowa back, the taller man turning and sitting on the edge of the porch, the belly of his arm resting against Duo's shoulder. "He tell you?"

"Yes," Trowa's voice softened, his nose brushing Duo's hair. "You should have called. I would have come." Duo shifted, forehead resting on Trowa's shoulder. "It was your day off, Babe, take a chill pill, okay?"

"Brat." Trowa wrapped his arm around Duo's waist, squeezing him gently. "Don't tell me what to do."

Duo sighed, shrugging. "Look, I know you just…you want to help with this, but I can't right now, okay? I just can't." He flicked the cigarette to the ground.

"Duo," Trowa turned, watching Duo make his way toward the door.

A screen door slammed shut and Trowa ran a bandaged hand through his bangs.

"I'm not five," Duo slid the lock on the door closed, tugging off his shirt, and leaving it draped across a chair. His feet followed the familiar path up the old staircase, its wood slightly worn from years of use. "I don't need a babysitter." Sighing, Duo flopped into his computer chair, booting up the machine. The familiar chat site popped open, as Duo slipped on his headphones and settled, ready for the next few hours of work.

/

"What do you mean he's escaped," Wufei's voice was deathly calm, small bloodied crescents appearing where his nails had dug into his palms. "Sir, the cameras went off, the entire system was offline, Agent Wind sent us to come and inform you personally of the issue, Sir." Wufei's head snapped in a nod, the two younger agents racing off to join the chaos that was Preventers headquarters. Sprinklers were going off, the computers blared in protest at the virus infecting the system. Everything was electronic which added to the mess. Shoving his cellphone into his pocket, Wufei moved to the stairwell, opening the door, glaring at the wet concrete leading down to the garage. There was no way he could catch him. Even if Wufei ran, Heero was gone.

End Chapter One

"I could have made dinner Wufei; I'm not incapacitated." Wufei dished out the take out, dark shadows under his eyes. Duo felt a twinge of guilt at Wufei's hagard appearance, and the way he was treating him. But he'd been told the "C" word and the hurt still throbbed in his chest.

"I know you're not, but I didn't know whether or not you had eaten," Wufei's voice shook for a moment as he brought his temper under control. They were both tired and upset; blowing up was not going to help anything. Duo stabbed the orange chicken, his face tucked into a permanent frown.

"You're making it hard to be angry at you," The braided man swung his leg under the table, pushing the meat around the plate. "I could be out there looking for him, or better yet up in my off-."

"No." Wufei cut off Duo's statement with a terse reply. If he had his way, Duo's "office" would be torn to shreds. "You're supposed to be resting."

Duo growled softly and rolled his eyes, picking up the plate. "I'm fine, fit as a fiddle." He scraped the orange chicken into the dog's bowl, shoulders hunching as he cleaned the plate.

"Don't hide from me," Wufei's chair scrapped against the floor; Duo's shoulders tightened a bit more at the sound.

"Fei…" Duo shook his head and turned, bumping into Wufei. Dark brown eyes stared him down. "I…" the statement trailed off, as Wufei's wrapped his arms around Duo tightly, a hand sliding into the loose chestnut strands.

Slowly, light trembles caught hold of Duo's limbs and he weaved his hands through raven hair, tugging Wufei closer to him. "He's gone." Wufei held his tongue, a gentle ache starting in his chest at the lost note in Duo's voice, the sound that he'd come to know so well three years ago when this entire situation had started.

"I know. We'll find him again." Duo nodded, the smallest protest escaping as Wufei scooped the taller man into his arms, one resting behind his knees the other supporting his shoulders. AS Wufei climbed the stairs, Duo's head rolled against his shoulder, blue eyes already closed. "I guess I know whether or not you took your pills," Wufei said.

Swallowing, he nudged open the door to the bedroom, a soft whining echoing from the end of the bed. "If you were that worried, you should have checked on him," the words rolled off Wufei's tongue in Mandarin. The whining grew louder; a long pink tongue lapped at Duo's limp, dangling hand. Wufei set Duo on the bed, shaking his head, as a large mixed breed curled on Duo's right side, its chin pressed to Duo's chest. "He ordered you to stay up here, didn't he?" Wufei stood, shrugging off his jacket, folding it over his arm. "That's the third time this week usually he won't let you leave his side."

He tucked the jacket into the closest corner of the door, the edge turned toward the wall so it wouldn't catch if Wufei snatched it.

A small whimper sounded from the bed, the dog's wet nose bumping against Duo's cheek. Wufei shook his head, stepping into the bathroom. He turned on the water, dropping his clothes haphazardly. "Fuck," the hot water drove itself against Wufei's aching shoulders, as he slammed his wet fist against the wall, the sound echoing through the bathroom.

A small drop of blood welled up, and rolled down his hand; a jagged chip in the metal of his ring had broken the skin. "Fuck you, Yuy," Wufei growled, snatching up the shampoo and lathering his hair. Scalding hot water washed away the grime of fourteen hours, turning Wufei's skin pink.

Growling, Wufei turned to face the spray, working the suds from his hair. The wet strands caressed the ends of his shoulder blades. A year. He'd been after Heero for a year, chasing dark leads that lead nowhere. How many colonies had he been on? How many different countries had he stood in the last year? He hadn't been the only one searching though.

Wufei grabbed a towel, turning off the spray and stepping out of the shower. He towel dried his hair, a light mist of steam swirling across the tiled walls. He tossed the towel into the hamper, and made his way to the bed. Duo was curled into a ball, one hand wrapped around his hair, gripping the strands tightly. The dog lifted his head, watching Wufei as it licked Duo's cheek.

"He'll be okay PB." Climbing into the bed, Wufei held his arm up. Duo's body rolled back against him, brown hair a sheet between them. Wufei's eyes closed as he counted slowly, forcing his body into sleep.

/

Blood covered Heero's hands, his eyes dark in the dim lighting of the lab. He'd cut the wires to the lights before he'd electronically locked everyone in the building. A metallic smell clung to the air; down the hall, a walkie talkie was screaming static. A hand crunched under his boot as he wiped his knife clean on a rag; an unfortunate lab tech had been slammed into the glass cabinet when he'd tried to be a hero.

A soft sigh echoed. The mission hadn't been a total waste of time; his target, however, remained elusive. Setting a small package on the table, Heero turned the handles to the gas. He wouldn't leave anything behind. No one would know what happened. The stairways were clogged with dead bodies, the florescent lights flickering. It was a brief walk to the roof access. The door swung hard in the gusts of the wind storm that had started earlier.

Heero attached the grappling hook, and rappelled down the side of the building, disappearing into the woods as the ground shook, fire roaring into the sky.

/

"Last night, a blaze destroyed a local pharmaceutical company. Reports indicate that all the employees present at the time are deceased. The fire seems to have originated from the central lab, and at this moment authorities believe this was an accident. More from Carl on the scene."

The screen flicked, a trim man coming into view. Columns of burnt debris were visible behind him. "Thanks John," the man grinned broadly and Duo turned from the screen to his computer, flicking the news report on mute. "Fucking vultures." He rolled his chair back, turning again to face a map, then pushed a red pin into place. "That's two this month. If you're still in the area…it makes sense that you'd be here for whatever task this is."

Long brown strands swept up into a messy bun, one of Duo's legs was crossed over his lap, white teeth chewing on the end of the pen. "It would make more sense if you were working in a definite pattern, but all of this," he wrapped the loose end of a green thread around the pen, sliding back with his chair. "This has no pattern, only a basic layout. You kill everyone inside and then burn the buildings, destroying it completely." Duo gnawed on his bottom lip, fingers plucking at a dark red string. "Then, you have these small murders, but with gruesome intent behind them." The last picture tacked to the board was of a man whose fingers had all been broken. Several of his major arteries had been cut making him bleed out on the floor.

PJ, padded into the room, big blue eyes looking up at Duo as the dog rested his jaw on the pajama's covering Duo's legs. "I already fed you, you big mutt," Duo grinned, sliding his hand into the thick fur and scratching lightly. The thumping of the dog's leg echoed and Duo grinned wider. "Alright, we can go outside, did your father put you up to this?" The dog tilted his head, tail rounded at the tip, dusting the floor as Pj stood, tugging on the sleeve of Duo's shirt with his teeth.

"You're spoiled you know that?" PJ barked, and Duo shook his head. He swore that Wufei only agreed to the dog because the canine's presence calmed Duo down and kept him from staying in his office too long. Picking up a soda, Duo sighed, leaning back in his chair. Another fire - a medical lab on the coast of Sanq. Duo's eyes trailed over the map, tracing lines across the board. "Why now?" Running an ink stained hand through his hair. "Why Sanq…you've never been this close before. What am I missing, Heero?" He growled softly, fingers brushing over a black string, the peg holding it in place centered over a picture of a two story home with a wide brown wraparound porch, the ocean visible behind it.

"You stare at that picture like you want to crawl inside of it and never leave." Blue eyes closed, Duo swallowed as the words sounded from the screen behind him. His computer chair creaked, as it slid past the cracked door. The light from the window fell across his face, eyelashes still brushing the curve of his cheekbones.

"I hate you." Duo whispered the words, his voice a near hiss, aimed at the man on his computer screen. Heero's eyes were dark, his shirt missing, thin white scars crossed over tanned skin. "Why." Duo's hands tightened on the arms of his chair.

Heero's head tilted down, bangs falling to cover his face. "There's a lot of why's that you could ask me, little idiot. Be specific."

"Fuck you!" Duo's head shot up, as he shouted, leaning forward toward the screen. "Fuck you! Yuy!"

Heero's face tightened, molars clamping down together. "Stop chasing me, Agent Storm. I'm not yours to catch." PJ whined lightly, placing his head on the desk, bumping his nose on the screen, "Goodbye, Duo." The screen went dark and Duo snarled in response, hands white-knuckled around either side of the screen.

"…Fuck you…just…I hate you…so much."

Heero closed his eyes, flicking off the sound to the connection, his hand gripping the mouse. "It wasn't supposed to be like this." He snapped the laptop shut, jerking his sunglasses down over his eyes. He needed to keep moving.

/

"If you call him again, he's going to get pissed." Wufei paused, eyes turning to the man across the room, face straight.

"I didn't ask you to tell me that, Agent Wind." Wufei closed the phone, tossing it onto his desk, and snapped open the file. Putting his glasses on, he turned his gaze up, meeting the icy blue stare of his coworker.

Zechs folded the paper, setting it on the edge of his desk. "Did you get the reports about the fire?" Wufei nodded, eyes tracing over the latest photos in the file. "Wufei…maybe you should have just taken the day off."

With a soft growl, Wufei narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. "Une's already nudging the line by even letting us have this case."

Zechs held up a hand, nodding, and shifted away from Wufei's desk. "I know, but it's of no use for you to be here right now. We won't be allowed to investigate the site for at least another 24 hours. I'll tell Une you had a stomach bug or something. Just go." Zechs opened the newspaper, not looking up as Wufei left the room. The stomach bug would be passable, he hoped. Sighing, Zechs stood, collecting the file from Wufei's desk, to flip through it. The pages were well worn, handled over and over again, oil from Wufei's fingers marring the edges of some pages.

Snapping the folder shut he tossed it onto Wufei's desk. Heero Yuy's case had left the missing person's division two years ago and the thin file had grown thick since then, mass murders and more personal ones filled it now- all caused by the same man.

Zechs dropped into his chair, head hitting the headrest, the familiar indent of his body molding into the chair. "We've been chasing after you. After being smoke for two years, Heero, why just show up?" His eyes snapped to Wufei's desk, teeth catching his lip. Wufei had every reason to be concerned, Zechs would be too, if he were in the Chinese man's shoes.

He needed to focus though. Because Heero wasn't done- his patterns still indicated a mission. There was a driving force behind them. Maybe he was just getting bolder and the pattern was going to escalate. Zechs bit his bottom lip, shaking his head slightly. He needed to lie down.

Slumping forward, eyes closing, Zechs pressed his face into his forearms, drifting off. His inbox flickered with a new email symbol.

End Chapter Two

"Duo, are you home?" Wufei tossed his keys into the plastic bowl on the entry table causing it to rattle. Three seconds. No response. "Duo?" He called the man's name a bit louder, setting the pizzas onto the table, dark eyes narrowing with worry.

Wufei growled softly, starting up the stairs. He swallowed hard. Duo could have just fallen asleep. There was nothing to be worried about.

The bass line of a song rolled through the wooden floors, vibrating against his feet. "Duo." Wufei turned down the hall, stopping at the open door and stared into the room. Data disks had been thrown against the wall, pictures were torn off the walls, lying among crumbled newspaper clippings. Duo's chair had been broken, thrown against the wall. A deep chunk of the drywall was missing.

"Hey, Fei." Wufei's gaze slid directly to his right, catching Duo's figure crouched into between the wall and the window.

Wufei swallowed harder, then sat beside him, knees tucked under himself. "Duo, do you know what time it is?" Tired blue eyes blinked at Wufei, the brunette's head shaking, enticing Wufei's to wrap his arm around Duo's shoulders. "Do you know if you took your meds today?" Duo shook his head again, tucking it under Wufei's chin, a tired purr rippling through his throat.

"Sorry Fei, know you hate it when I put the speakers on the floor." Wufei shook his head, stroking Duo's hair, lips brushing the strands.

"It's okay," Wufei whispered, fingers sliding down the loose brown strands. PJ whined softly, lapping Wufei's leg, head resting on Duo's thigh.

"S'not," Duo tucked his face into Wufei's neck, interlacing their fingers. "I hate him Fei. Why…," Duo cut off his words, tangling his fingers in raven strands.

Wufei's eyes darted to the pill bottle on the floor, gnawing on his bottom lip, as Duo moved crawling into his lap. Pj made a soft sound of protest, and shifted his head resting on Duo's leg again.

"I want hot chocolate," Duo mumbled the words into Wufei's shirt, rubbing his face against his chest. Wufei turned his eyes away from the pill bottle, smiling lightly and nodding. He stood, Duo clinging to him, legs tight around his waist, arms hooked around his neck.

Pj padded after them, whining softly, following them into the kitchen. "Can you make it in the saucepan?" Duo nudged Wufei gently with his forehead, clinging tighter as he was set on the counter.

"Yes," Wufei bumped their noses, then pulled back gently, reaching for a saucepan, then set it on the stove before moving to gather the ingredients.

Duo looked down, PJ sat at his feet, whining softly as he licked the brunette's hand, begging Duo to pet him. "Why are you home early?" Duo swung his legs, sliding his fingers through the dog's shaggy fur.

"Merquise said we needed a break." Wufei poured the milk into the pan, stirring it slowly, eyes glancing toward the pill bottles by the breadbox.

Shaking his head, Duo sighed, crossing his ankles, gnawing on his bottom lip. "I saw the news report…it was him, right?"

Wufei stilled, and then nodded, adding the chocolate to the mix, stirring it slowly. "Yes. Merquise and I have yet to receive orders on our departure time." Flipping off the burner, he grabbed the mugs from the cabinet.

"Classified ,right?" the words were bitter, Duo's hand stilling in Pj's fur as he spoke.

"Duo," setting the glasses down, Wufei turned, his voice soft. "Was the attack because of the news report?" Duo shrugged, tucking his face down, leaning into the arms that wrapped around his shoulders, a small twinge of guilt lacing through him.

Squeezing Duo gently, Wufei ran his hand through the loose brown strands. "Did you take your medications?" The question was soft, casual.

"No," Duo replied, wrapping his fingers tightly in the bottom of Wufei's shirt, expression slightly guilty.

"Will you take them?" Wufei scratched Duo's scalp gently, stroking his lower back, eyes darting over to the pill bottles again. There was a brief pause before Duo nodded, Wufei pulled back to pour the hot chocolate. "Living room?" the brunette nodded again, sliding off the counter, and grabbing the pills as he slipped into the other room.

Wufei let out an inaudible breath, pouring the hot chocolate into the mugs. His forehead came to rest against the edge of a cabinet. "You should have called me," he whispered the words, eyes closing tightly. He hated this, hated the fact that he felt a knot of worry every time that he left Duo alone, hated the fact that calling to check in on him would be seen as overbearing.

Shaking his head, he grabbed the mugs, slipping into the living room. Duo was curled on the couch, PJ laying on the floor, head covering Duo's feet. Duo held out a hand for his mug and pills, curling into Wufei as the shorter man sat next to him. Wufei rested his head against Duo's as the brunette took the pills, drinking them down with the hot chocolate.

Duo turned, shifting to press tighter to Wufei, sliding their hands together, identical rings clacking together. "I'm sorry," Duo whispered the words, nosing Wufei's neck, inhaling deeply. "I know you worry." Wufei shook his head, kissing Duo's hair.

"You're allowed to call me when something's wrong." Wufei's arm wrapped around Duo, squeezing the taller man gently.

"You already take off time when I have a panic attack." Duo grumbled, nuzzling Wufei's neck again, relaxing slightly against him. Wufei shrugged, nosing Duo's hair. They both knew that Une was used to his disappearances. "And your cases need your attention." Wufei's shoulders stiffened at the words, biting his tongue to stop the scathing remark eager to be let loose at the comment.

"Duo. I have control of my cases and my time off. Its fine." Wufei couldn't stop the terse tone, wincing as he felt Duo stiffen beneath his arm.

"I know." Duo clipped the words, standing. "I need to be alone."

Shaking his head, Wufei set the coffee mug down, swallowing hard, as his gut clenched. "Duo, I do not want to have this fight."

"Then don't start it, 'Fei." Duo turned sharply, heading toward the stairs, Pj padding after him.

"Duo." Wufei held back the growl, eyes narrowing as he watched the braid whip around the corner. A door upstairs slammed shut, bass pounding through the floors.

Letting out a snarl, Wufei threw the mug at the wall, black liquid spilling across the floor and wall as the china shattered. Wufei's chest heaved, his hands clenching into fists as he snatched the other mug, hurling it as well watching the hot chocolate splatter. His body collapsed back onto the couch, hands cupping his face as the bass grew louder.

"Fuck you, Yuy."

/

Heero crossed his arms, glancing over the picture. He only had one more job to do. Picking up the picture he pinned it to the wall, drawing a large X over it in red, eyes dark. "Josephine Castillo." He turned, grabbing the black duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. He tucked his hat low, covering his face as he slid from his apartment. The city greeted him like an old friend, despite his lack of occupancy over the years, the scarf around his neck twisting in the wind as snow billowed around his feet.

He had a plane to catch.

/

"How long has he been in his cave?" Trowa sipped the water, eyes trailing over to the black stains on the wall.

"Since I got home yesterday," Wufei sighed, sipping at his coffee, dark shadows under his eyes. The clock chimed three times in the corner, drawing a second sigh from his lips.

"Wufei," Trowa set the glass on the table, crossing his legs and turned to look at the shorter male. "He'll be okay. He knows you have to do your job, and you know you have to do it." The brunette flattened his hair over his hidden eye. "Did you two fight over it again?"

"No." Wufei leaned back against the couch, resting his head against the cushion, black strands falling around his shoulders. "Not really." He sighed, drawing a hand across his face. "I stopped the argument; told him I didn't want to fight and he locked himself in his cave." Shaking his head, Wufei leaned forward, "He'd had an attack earlier that day and…I just…I don't want to have the argument with him anymore, Trowa. I want Heero Yuy behind bars and this case to be closed."

"I know," Trowa placed a hand on Wufei's shoulder, shaking his head. "It will never be that easy though. Even when you catch him, the trial could take months-years, when you bring every charge against him."

"I know that Trowa…not to mention," Wufei's fists clenched, Trowa gently covering one.

"We have no idea what happened that night. Duo has no memory and all of the evidence is circumstantial."

Growling, Wufei stood, pacing the room. "I'd hardly call Duo knocked out on the ground, blood seeping from his head, Heero and his car gone, a mystery. He hurt Duo and took off, only to have his aggression escalate and," he stopped, running a hand through his hair.

"You're scared of Duo getting hurt. But, if Heero really wanted to kill him, Duo would be dead."

Wufei snarled, turning to face Trowa, eyes narrowed. "Yuy won't get near him." Grabbing his jacket, he tugged it on. "I've already said goodbye, I'll call tomorrow morning to check on everything. PJ is with him." He pushed his wallet into his pants, holstering his gun, grabbing his keys from the plastic bowl.

"We're partners, Wufei. We watch each other's backs all the time. I'll take care of him." Trowa reached out, stilling Wufei's hurried movements. "I won't let any harm come to him." Wufei met Trowa's eyes, swallowing hard, then nodded.

"I'll call." Wufei turned and slipped out the door, locking it.

Sighing softly, Trowa dropped his hand, heading toward the stairs. He turned down the hallway, stopping at Duo's room, knocking on it. "Shini, open the door, please." There was a soft creak behind the door, then a vibration through the floor as bass-filled music was turned up. "Shini." Sighing the man's name, Trowa shook his head and sat.

Opening his cigar case, he lifted a blunt, lighting it, and inhaled deeply. He leaned, pressing his lips to the crack under the door and blew the smoke out, smirking softly.

The bass turned down and soft footsteps crept across the floor. The door opened. "You better fucking share." Duo growled, slipping back across his room to his daybed, knees tucking against his chest.

"I will." Shutting the door softly, Trowa patted PJ's head and sat on the daybed, offering the blunt to Duo. Settling against the wall, Trowa cracked the window, watching Duo slowly relax, the wires in his neck fading as he inhaled. "You gonna talk about what happened to shake you up so bad, or should I guess."

Duo glared, inhaling deeply on the blunt, then passed it back, blowing the smoke slowly toward the window. "Are you here to babysit me?"

"Yes." Trowa tilted his head, smoking, watching Duo huff and lean against the unopened part of the window.

"I don't need a babysitter, Nashi; I can take care of myself. I'm a full grown Preventer's agent, big boy badge and all." Trowa handed the blunt back.

"I know, Shini, but you can't blame him for caring about you and being worried. You had a panic attack, and seeing Heero again, really shook both of you up."

Duo growled, standing, inhaling deeply again. "I just…fuck Trowa, how am I supposed to act? The fucking attacks come out of nowhere and I haven't had one in awhile. Then, we catch Heero and fucking lose him." He growled, slamming his foot against the wall. "I'm not deaf, you know." Duo swallowed, sinking back onto the daybed, inhaling deeply again. "I know what they say, what he says about Heero. About what happened." Duo rubbed the long scar crossing his temple. Trowa lit his own blunt, leaning against the wall.

"All of the evidence points toward that scenario, Duo. More so now, due to the murders." Trowa sighed, blowing out the smoke, ignoring the disapproving look PJ gave him.

"I'm telling ya, we still have no motive. I'm telling ya, people just don't go nuts and start doing this stuff without a reason!"

Trowa coughed, raising a brow, shooting Duo an incredulous look. Duo paused. "Alright…bad statement, taken from the point of the amnesia patient." Duo took another deep inhale from the stick. "Heero, though, there has to be a reason."

"There is a reason. He had prolonged exposure to the Zero System. That does things to people."

"Zechs and Quatre don't seem to have any negative effects." Duo argued, blowing the smoke toward the window.

"He had longer exposure than both of them. He piloted Wing-Zero for part of the war, and during Mariemaia." Trowa ran a hand through his hair, exhaling softly. "Duo, I know you want there to be a reason. I know that you don't want it to turn out that the circumstancial evidence is true, but we worked that case for a year." He held up his hand, silencing Duo's protest. "A case that we weren't supposed to have due to personal conflicts, but Une finally agree to after you threatened to quit and take me with you." He inhaled deeply again, pausing, "which I had to back your ass up on."

Duo looked down, inhaling on his own stick. "Somethings off, I'm telling you, and Wufei won't tell me anything cause it's all "Classified."" Duo spat out the last word, crossing his arms, face turned down in a scowl.

"Ah, the "C" word," Trowa tilted his head, blowing another lungful of smoke out the window. "You have a few classified things of your own Duo." Duo's face scrunched again, punching Trowa in the arm.

"Shut up, you're killing my anger." Sighing, Duo shifted, putting his head in Trowa's lap, purring softly as thin fingers slid through the strands. "Jerk."

"I know." Trowa smiled as he spoke, scratching Duo's scalp lightly. "The biggest jerk there ever was." Inhaling deeply off the blunt, Trowa rested his head back against the window. "So what triggered the attack?"

Duo shifted, gnawing on his bottom lip. "A lot of stuff, I guess." He closed his eyes, dragging deeply on the stick. Trowa frowned, still stroking Duo's hair.

"What kind of stuff?" Trowa raised a brow, glancing down at Duo, noting the way Duo's face tightened slightly at his answer. "Heero kind of stuff?" Duo nodded, bumping Trowa's hand, taking a hit off the blunt, smoke slipping out with a purr as the fingers began to move through his hair again. "Anything specific? I know there was a news story." Duo tensed; Trowa paused then continued. "You're lucky we're on leave." Sighing he raised his wrapped hand and lifted the blunt to his lips, enough of the fingers visible to hold the item between them.

"We're on leave because your dumb ass got your hand caught in a door."

Trowa pouted, leaning lightly, flicking Duo's forehead. "The kidnapper slammed my hand in the door. I'd hardly call that getting 'my hand caught in a door.' And I wasn't being a dumb ass."

Duo grumbled, rubbing his forehead, and then put the blunt out in his ashtray, eyes half-lidded. "Still wouldn't be on leave if it hadn't happened." Sighing, he turned his face into Trowa's stomach, inhaling, smiling softly as Trowa's lips brushed over his temple.

"You complain a lot," Trowa smiled, teasing, scratching behind Duo's ears.

"I'm a brat, what can I say?" Duo sighed, tilting his head back, looking Trowa in the face.

"I guess I am a bit…hostile when Heero's mentioned. Its just…I can't believe he escaped, Tro. Three years, and I barely get to speak a paragraph to him." Duo let his head fall back. "I want answers, Nashi, and I want him to look me in the eyes and tell me what happened."

Trowa sighed, running his fingers through Duo's hair. "And you can't discuss this with Wufei, why?"

"Cause, ya know how he gets whenever Heero is mentioned." Trowa nodded at Duo, sighing again, inhaling deeply on the stick again.

"You need to talk to him about this stuff, Shini," Duo shook his head, sitting up, relighting the stick.

"I've-we've tried but, we just…," Duo shook his head again. "It sucks, things weren't like this at the beginning, but Heero wasn't a proclaimed killer, then either."

"Duo, you need to talk to him, sooner rather than later." Standing, Trowa stretched, turning toward the sunrise. "I need to get some sleep; I'm going to crash in your guest room."

Duo sighed, nodding and sunk into his day bed, staring out the window at the pink hues of the sky. "Try to get some sleep, Duo. It won't help to run yourself ragged."

Duo grumbled under his breath, ignoring Trowa as he slipped out, watching the sunrise.

End chapter three

Wufei sighed, kicking a scorched piece of pipe. "Same as the others," He turned to Zechs, the blond standing to his right, with crossed arms, examining the scene.

"Same everything," Zechs uncrossed his arms, sighing softly, turning to face Wufei. "I don't think there's anything new we can gather here." Nodding, Wufei ran a hand through his hair, kicking a piece of debris harder, sending it flying. "You don't need to destroy the crime scene Wufei," Zechs shook his head, holding up his hands at the scowl Wufei shot him for his words.

"It can hardly be destroyed, Merquise. We're standing in the middle of a burnt down building." Wufei retorted, toe brushing a piece of burnt metal out of place.

"It's still technically a crime scene," the blond sighed, eyes glancing around the scene, a bored gaze to them. They'd examined scenes like this before, Heero's signature never changed though and if it followed the pattern it wasn't going to offer any clues.

Wufei growled, drawing Zechs's attention. A groan of protest escaped his throat a white van parked just outside of the yellow police tape. "Great. Looks like the party's getting started." Wufei shot a look at Zechs, staring the man down. "It's your turn to play nice with her, not me," Zechs said and put up his hands, turning away from the waiting reporter, her suit a bright blue today.

"I don't do public speaking well. You're much better at it." Wufei crossed his arms, following Zechs, the blonde shaking his head.

"I dealt with her last time, Chang. I have no desire to have my intent to continue the Peacecraft line interrogated again, thank you." Zechs snorted, turning toward the shorter man, crossing his arms.

"Fine," Wufei turned, kicking up a bit of ash, striding across the remains of the building, face blank. The woman spotted him, her face lighting up.

"Agent Chang, Anita Corsa from the International News Center, what details do you have on this latest attack from the killer?"

Wufei crossed his arms. "We have no new information regarding the case, Ms. Corsa, and we're going to have to ask you to stay behind the police line." The woman paused, microphone extended. The edge of her foot brushed where the line would be. Blue eyes brightened, her head tilting.

"There must be something, Agent Chang. Is it true that the Preventers caught the Aesculapian Assassin only to have him escaped from one of the holding cells?"

Suppressing a growl, Wufei stiffened and his eyes narrowed. "I'm afraid that's classified information, Ms. Corsa." The woman smiled, blue nails shimmering as she tilted the microphone.

"So it is true then? The Preventers caught him and he escaped?" Anita leaned forward, eyes intent.

"I never said that, Ms. Corsa. I said that it was classified." Wufei crossed his arms, a growl rumbling in his chest. "As of now there is no new information on the suspect, and all inquires for interviews with the agents pertaining to the case must go through Preventer channels, or held during a preset press conference."

Anita's smile faltered for a moment, and then she nodded and turned back to the camera, replastering the smile across her face. "Right now, sources are saying that the fire was caused by a gas explosion triggered by a bomb, set to go off. No new information is available about the Aesculapian Assassin."

Wufei turned, shaking his head, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Vultures," He hissed in Mandarin, glancing out over the rubble left over from the explosion. The bomb had done a remarkable job of leveling the place-only vague structural patterns were visible. Then again- Wufei kicked a pile of ash-they'd had a lot of practice with larger establishments than this during the war. A medical building was nothing compared to the entirety of an OZ Base.

Anita paused, smile brightening, pressing her fingers to the wireless transmitter in her ear. "This just in, viewers, the Aesculapian Assassin's latest attack has a sole survivor. One Josephine Castillo is being reported as having not been at work last night. A Neuroscientist, Ms. Castillo is known for her work with stem cells and their capacity to regrow organs. Ms. Castillo was reportedly at her boyfriend's home last night."

Turning sharply Wufei's eyes widened, hand reaching for the microphone. "Don't!" The word was snarled in Mandarin, Wufei's eyes wide as he looked at the small blinking light, indicating that the camera was transmitting. Cursing, Wufei darted toward Zechs and pulled out his cell phone, dialing the number for their headquarters.

"Resources? Agent Chang. I need the address of Josephine Castillo and transportation to her location. I need it yesterday." Wufei snapped the phone shut as Zechs's raced toward him, meeting Wufei in the middle of the desolated building.

"I knew that damn reporter was going to fuck us over one day!" Zechs growled. "What kind of dumb bitch announces the name of a survivor when then killer leaves no survivors?"

Wufei shook his head, "It doesn't matter. We need to go. I have resources tracking down her address now." Wufei jerked his head toward their car, his heart racing. He hated reporters.

/

Duo dropped his spoon, mouth open as he watched the report. Swiveling in his chair, he typed in the name, swallowing hard. "Fucking idiots," the woman popped up, her address displayed on the screen.

Jotting down the address, Duo stood, chair flying back, running over a broken CD. "Fuck." Kneeling, he tugged open the drawer under his daybed, grabbing the black bag, awkwardly slamming his feet into black combat boots. Glancing toward the now alert dog, Duo shook his head. "Heel boy." Pj sat back, cocking his head as his owner tied his boots.

"Stay," Duo backed out of the room, pausing and lightening his steps as he passed the guest room. Trowa was his partner, but he doubted that even their local acrobat would agree to him chasing down a serial killer to have a friendly chat. Slipping down the stairs, Duo shouldered the duffle bag, gnawing his bottom lip.

Duo slipped out the door, picking up his car keys from the plastic bowl on reflex. Tossing the duffle bag on the seat, he slid into the car. Blue eyes glanced toward the house as the engine of his car turned over, the sound radiating in the silence that often surrounded his home. He waited, eyes glued to the front door, breathing a sigh of relief as the door stayed shut.

Duo pulled out of the yard, fingers typing the address into his GPS, as his body settled into his seat. "Six hours, huh?" Duo tilted his head at the small computerized display, sliding his sunglasses from the sun visor and slipping them on. The radio was flicked on a moment later, only to be turned down as a deep bass radiated out of the speakers. Face serious, Duo lit a cigeratte.

"Don't chase you my ass, I'll do what I please," he exhaled, blowing the smoke out of his nose and glared slightly at the numbers on his GPS. "Let's see if we can make it in five." The engine roared, Duo smirking as the speedometer brushed one hundred. Six hours, his ass.

/

Heero smirked softly, eyes dark, opening the doors to his target's study, He tilted his head at the woman sitting on the couch, clad in black. "I knew you would come for me." Her words were soft, black hair done up into a tight bun, a glass of red wine on the table.

"Yet you didn't run." He stepped forward, eyes examining the room carefully, gun in his hand. "There were no guards outside. You are not giving me cause to believe you care for your life, Dr. Castillo."

Josephine shook her head. "I was intimately involved in your development, Heero. I know that even if I ran, you would eventually find me. It's what you were trained to do." She smirked softly, picking up the glass and taking a sip. "The perfect soldier- nothing can stop you on your missions." She set the glass down, smirking at him. "How does it feel? We never asked you."

"Be quiet." Heero's eyes darkened, a knife slipping into his empty hand.

The woman laughed, her head thrown back, tossing the glass into the fire. "I'm ready, Heero. Show me what we created."

Heero snarled, darting forward as black covered his vision. He smiled at her screams.

/

Trowa growled his fist slamming onto the hood of his car, cursing himself. Duo had of a head start to easily reach the target before him. "Fuck," Trowa pressed the gas pedal of his jeep, fingers tight on the steering wheel. The musical cord broke, his ringtone overtaking the sound system. Darting his thumb, he hit the on switch connected to his steering wheel. "Barton here. Make it fast, I'm busy." He turned the corner sharply, growling as a flock of chickens fled from the road.

"Barton, where's Duo?" green eyes widened, his teeth clenching.

"Gone, Wufei." A loud crash echoed from the speakers, filling Trowa's car.

"What do you mean, gone?" Wufei snarled, Trowa turning another corner, engine revving in protest, tires squealing.

"Well the damned fairies didn't take him!" Trowa snarled back, anxiety squirming in his stomach. His hands tightened further on the steering wheel.

"How long ago?" Trowa heard the phone crack, his mind supplying the image of Wufei's hand wrapped around the seemingly invincible plastic of his phone.

"Fuck, I have no idea. An hour maybe, thirty minutes minimum." Trowa growled the answer, eyes glued to the road, glaring at the pavement.

"We're about to board the plane now, try to cut him off." Wufei growled, snapping his phone closed. Cutting off Trowa's response. He handed his ticket to the woman, stepping onto the plane.

Zechs looked up at him when he entered, examining him then paling slightly. "Duo's…" Zechs's voice trailed off as Wufei sat next to him, buckling his seatbelt, eyes narrowed.

"Yes." He snapped the answer out, hands clenching into fists. Zechs paused, then nodded, eyes darting down to Wufei's hands.

"It'll be ok-" Wufei shook his head hard, holding up a hand, cutting off Zechs's words.

"Don't tell me it'll be okay. Duo's chasing after a mass murderer, who, from what I've observed, is also a sociopath, so don't." Nodding, Zechs drew back into his own seat, leg bouncing slightly. "How long is the flight?"

"Five hours," Zechs struggled for a moment, keeping his voice level, his own anxiety rising in his stomach, the muscles clenching hard as the plane ascended.

\\\

Duo swallowed, parking the car and turning off the engine. Sometime during his drive the sky had turned black, frost covering the grass. Reaching for his bag he slipped out of the car. A gun holster was strapped over his shoulders, two .45s tucked into the molded cases. Duo wrapped the belt around his waist, extra clips hooked to the leather. He pulled a final .45 from his bag, his throat clenching slightly as he turned to face the house. The front door swung in the night wind, silence echoing in the wooded yard.

Taking a breath, Duo narrowed his eyes, braid swinging behind him, as he walked into the house of Josephina Castillo.

End Chapter

The doors to the room hung open, Heero clearly visible over the woman's body. Duo paused, breath sharpening, foot halting on a creaking floorboard.

"I know you're there; you might as well come inside." Heero's face turned, blood dripping down his cheek. A long white button down clung to his frame, blood making the cuffs of it heavy.

Duo swallowed hard, eyes drawn to the woman, his stomach clenching. Her black hair was fanned out over the wooden table, mouth open in what was once a scream. A long vertical cut ran down her stomach, tracing her midline from her trachea to the small of her pelvis, an additional cut trailing diagonally across her chest. The skin was pulled back, the back of her ribs visible, her organs messily laid next to her.

"Heero…" Duo's voice tightened, eyes wide, clutching at his gun.

"You never did follow orders, you idiot." Heero whispered the words, turning to face Duo, a knife held loosely in his hand. He kicked the woman's foot lightly, the body barely moving from where Heero had forced her spine to conform to the edge of the table.

"Heero." Duo snapped, "Put the knife down and put your hands behind your head. Now." Duo raised the gun, trying to stop the trembling of his fingers.

"I told you to stop following me," Heero tilted his head, speaking softly in Japanese, raising the knife. He darted forward, eyes glancing toward the right.

"Heero!" Duo froze, finger mid-compression, watching the blood seeped through Heero's shirt, as the gunfire echoed off the walls.

"Idiot," Heero smiled, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, falling to his knees. The blood spread faster, Heero's eyes going pale.

"Heero," Duo's voice shook, his gun dropping as he launched himself at the brunette, grabbing his shirt. "Heero!" Duo's fingers tightened, digging into the bloodied shirt. "No!" Shaking his head, he jerked Heero's body back and forth. "Heero! No! You fucking bastard!" Growling he shook Heero harder. "You can't be dead." Duo's back trembled, tears slipping down his face, blood painting his fingers. "Wake up! Wake up you asshole!"

"Duo, you need to leave him alone." Wufei's voice was deadly calm, his eyes dark. Kneeling next to Duo, he gently pried the taller man's fingers from the corpse. "He's gone, Duo." Duo shook his head, gripping the shirt tighter. "Duo," Wufei interlaced their fingers gently pulling, "You have to let go."

Duo dropped the body, a desperate sound escaping as he turned sharply. His back bowed, face pushing into Wufei's shoulders, arms clinging to the man. "Why..he," Duo's voice shattered, his body drooping against Wufei's.

Wufei shook his head, fingers carassing the long familiar braid. "I don't know." A broken sob echoed against Wufei's shoulder, Duo's fingers gripping his skin hard enough to bruise. Standing, Wufei held Duo in his arms, eyes dark, heading toward the open double doors. His boots echoed in the empty house, Duo's sobs rebounding off the walls.

The world blurred into a mirage as he walked, long fingers clutching at his skin. Lights spun in the air, Preventers racing onto the scene, securing the grounds. Zechs was giving orders, arm outstretched.

He barely registered it.

"Wufei, we need to check you both for injuries." Trowa's voice slipped in through the blur, Wufei blinked as long arms reached down for the body cradled in his arms.

A loose growl echoed from Wufei's throat. Trowa's stopped, green eyes narrowing dangerously. "Do not do this, my friend. Calm yourself. There is no danger." Trowa whispered in Russian. Wufei growled again, fingers tightening on Duo, his eyes dark.

"He is –my- Husband," Wufei hissed the words in Mandarin, holding Duo tighter, pressing his face to the chestnut strands. Slowly, black eyes turned back up. Trowa had taken a step back, his visible green eye narrowed.

"As you wish," Trowa bowed his head slightly, eye flickering darkly, turning and walking away from the couple. An agent rushed past him, Trowa ducking his head. This wasn't his department; he wasn't supposed to be here. His eyes flickered up to the house, growling softly and grabbing a medic's jacket and cap. He was going to get killed for his curiosity.

Pulling the hat low, he zipped the jacket up, covering his neck. He slipped through the milling people, ducking down his shoulders. Preventers crime scenes, after the initial bust, were a wait- and- see game. He ducked toward a white medic van, moving faster as a black trolley was wheeled out of the house. Zechs was arguing with someone at the door, shoulders moving with his words, pointing toward the body.

Trowa smirked, slipping into the unguarded ambulance, his hat tucked low.

"Fuck, this guy is heavy," Trowa turned his eyes up, watching the body being loaded into the van to go to the local hospital for examination.

The paramedics climbed into the van, filling out their paperwork. Trowa smirked again.

He loved checks and balances.

End Chapter

/

Trowa parked the car, tugging his coat's collar around his ears. It was cold. He hated being cold. Dark green eyes glanced down to the paper he clutched in his hand, the address worn from Trowa folding it repeatedly. He got out of the car, and hunched his shoulders against the wind, slipping into the back access of the apartment building. He'd knicked Heero's wallet off of his body in and had found the address inside of it.

His footsteps echoed in the stairwell, his hand tightened on the address as he slipped onto the fourth floor. The wallpaper was yellow and was peeling at the edges. Small parts of the carpet had been worn through, the years of neglect showing. He'd been expecting it though, this part of Germany wasn't known for its excellent facilities and large wallets.

Trowa pushed the key into the lock. He blinked, his eyes wide as as the door creaked open. The carpet had been ripped out and files were scattered across surfaces. He stepped inside and closed the door carefully, locking it. Heero had never been messy.

A knife slipped into Trowa's hand and dark, green, eyes trailed over the apartment. Photos covered one wall, large Xs over them. "You weren't hiding anything were you?" Trowa ghosted his fingers over one of the images; it had been Heero's fist victim. He turned, eyeing the water stained coffee table. One leg was broken off and several books were stacked under the corner to balance the structure. He cocked and walked toward the open door, poking his head inside. His brow furrowed at the neat appearance of the room. The bed had been made, and although the wood of the bed and dresser were dented and scratched they were clean.

He stepped forward, swallowing hard and stopping, eyes trailing up the chains connecting to the edges of the headboard, manacles attached to them. He leaned forward eyes wide, blood speckled the pillow cases. "Fuck," he reached out then stopped, hand jerking back. He couldn't leave his prints on anything, technically this wasn't his case. Swallowing, he slipped on a pair of gloves, opening the drawers, brow furrowing at the empty state.

"Come on, throw me a bone." He pushed the drawer closed licking his bottom lip. "Bathroom," Trowa stood, striding into the small space, face scrunching at the flickering light bulb. Tugging the medicine cabinet open his eyes widened.

"Bingo," he paused, reading the labels on the bottles. "Painkillers and anti-convulsion meds."

He froze, breathing in deeply as the doorknob rattled in the living room. "Fuck," He dropped and then rolled, sliding under the bed with his back pressed against the wall.

"You're late on the rent!" The living room door shook. Trowa pressed back further, his breath catching as he kicked something. The pounding continued for a few moments, Trowa's breaths stirring the dust under the bed. "Fucking, cheap ass," the words faded into grumbling, silence overtaking the apartment again.

"Fuck," he rolled out from under the bed his foot catching a book, dragging it with him. "I hate dust." He scrunched his nose, sneezing then paused and reached for the book, eyes curious. He flipped it open, standing then sat on the bed. "No title huh?" He started to turn the the pages then stopped, his eyes wide. Trowa's breath hitched in his throat, face frozen with disbelief.

"I am seventeen,

Your hands are between mine,

You smile at me,

Hair caught in the ocean breeze,

I kissed you for the first time,

Lips under mine melting away.

Your hands brush across my skin,

Tracing the scars that litter it,

You pause, kissing a jagged one down my side,

We make a promise.

The months pass,

You leave your toothbrush at my apartment,

I leave my clothes at yours,

Late night coffee wraps our hands together,

Winter brushes our skin

Painting diamonds on your lashes.

Slowly they melt,

We ride to work together,

The wind pushes at our skin,

The sun baths us,

Your sunroof is always down

I am eighteen,

I hear your heartbeat every night,

Feel your warmth against mine,

We are together…"

Trowa's voice trailed off, the page ending. "Fuck," he licked his bottom lip and stood, snapping the book shut and slipping it into his pocket. He needed to see Duo, now.

/

"I'm fine Wufei. Look, I know you need to wrap up the case." Duo paused, hand running through PJ's fur. "Yeah, I know. I got a week of leave left." Smiling slightly, the brunette flopped onto the day bed, "Thanks, Baby. I'll see you when you get home." He sighed and ended the call, turning his face toward the sun, reaching for the half-smoked stick in his ashtray. "Looks like the babysitter will be here soon," Duo lit the blunt, laying flat. He couldn't blame Wufei, not for this. Heero had died last night. He closed his eyes, taking a deep drag off the blunt, pressing himself tighter to the mattress.

"I waited years for my answers, you bastard." He blew the smoke out and took another deep drag, trying to stop the tremors rising in his chest. Red rimmed eyes glared out the window, the blunt slowly disappearing, only the tip left when Trowa's jeep rambled into the yard.

Duo turned away from the window, pushing red rimmed eyes to the comforter of his daybed. "Fuck you," the words were muffled.

The ache in his chest eased slightly as long fingers carded through his hair. Trowa picked Duo up, pressing the slightly trembling brunette to his chest. "Have you cried yet?" Duo shook his head then pressed his face into Trowa's neck.

"Don' wanna," Duo pressed himself closer to Trowa, the other pilot hugging him tightly. "It hurts, 'Nashi."

"I know," Trowa whispered, curling himself around Duo, holding him tightly.

"Hate him." Duo choked the words as his voice cracked. "Hate him!" Duo clung tightly letting out a keening sob. Trowa's arms tightened around him protectively.

"Shini," Trowa purred soothingly and stroked Duo's hair, the man trembling in his arms. Wet angry tears fought their way out and streamed down Duo's cheeks, marking the skin red in their triumph. Trowa ran his hands through Duo's hair and cradled him, his lips pushed against Duo's hair. "It'll be okay brat." Duo shook his head, his thin body shook violently.

The former mercenary hugged Duo tighter, his face pinched in pain. Venomously, he glared at the journal, acids churning in his stomach. He hadn't read the book, it had seemed too personal.

"Duo." Trowa murmured the thief's name and pushed his face tight to Duo's hair. He stroked Duo's spine, purring louder. "I've got you."

"Wasn't supposed to die," Duo keened softly and clung tighter to his partner.

"Why did you go to find him, Shini?" Trowa's voice shook, trepidation rose in the pit of his stomach.

"You know why." Duo pulled back. His eyes flashed and his lip curled slightly. Standing, Duo growled and walked over to the string filled wall. He crossed his arms, hot tears still streaming down his face

"Shini," Trowa stood and embraced Duo tightly, unafraid when the street rat gave a warning growl. "Tell me again?" He whispered the words, his arms loosened so that the lithe brunette could escape

"I want to know what happened that night." Duo brushed his fingertips over the picture pinned at the epicenter of the strings. "I was in a coma for a week, Tro. I was alone when Wufei found me and Heero was gone, along with his shit. I thought. Fuck! I thought he was in trouble! That something had happened. You know I begged Une for that case. I begged her to let us have it, to let us solve it and then the murders happened!"

Duo ripped the picture from the wall and stared at it, his throat clenching at the image of Heero's arms wrapped around his waist, his head tucked beneath the former soldier's chin, their now abandon home behind them. "He doesn't look like a mass murderer to me, Tro. But, I never believed he'd beat the crap outta me then leave either. But look at what all the evidence points to." Duo snorted and pulled away, lighting a blunt, refusing to look at his shrine to Heero's known movements.

"Shinigami," Trowa's voice choked his hands balled at his sides. "I don't think he did." Duo's eyes narrowed into slits, his entire body tensed to spring.

"What do you mean?" He glared at Trowa and hissed the words, his hackles raised as emotions churned in his gut.

"I found his apartment." Trowa lifted the leather book from the day bed, and held it out to Duo, his fingers digging small groves into the cover. "I found his journal." Trowa held the book closer to Duo, the thief reached forward then stopped. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at the book.

"Are you sure it's his?" Duo's shoulders tightened, as his eyes shoot back and forth between Trowa and the book.

"Yes…its his handwriting." Trowa flattened his hair, and set the book on the bed, scanning Duo's face.

Duo hit the blunt sharply and turned the window, his eyes dark, pupils near slits. "You're telling me, three years of searching and my answers are just going to be handed to me?" Trowa tried not the let the hurt that rose in his chest show at the distrust. Duo had every right to be cautious, to believe that the book that was lying on his bed was a trap.

"I don't know," Trowa crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall, his leg crooking so his foot rested against the dark blue paint. "I didn't read most of it," the words trailed off. Trowa swallowed and watched Duo take another deep hit.

"And you're sure?" Duo's voice tightened, uncertainty lacing the words.

"Yes," Trowa confirmed.

Duo's throat tightened sharply. "Then, I want to be alone. I don't think…" Duo shook his head, as old feelings coursed through him.

"I understand," Trowa touched Duo's shoulder and kissed his temple. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, Brat." Duo nuzzled Trowa's cheek, and offered a strained smile to the former mercenary.

"Okay, Tro." Trowa pulled back hesitantly, watching Duo. Slowly, he made his way out the door, hand hesitating before pulling it shut.

I really needed a smoke," Zechs thought. "This entire thing is making out to be a circus."

Wufei nodded, his back straight as he watched as the numbers on the floor display of the elevator slowly decrease.

Zechs gnawed softly on his inner cheek as he watched the Dragon Clan heir. "Wufei," Zechs softened his voice and placed a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Barton's with him. He'll call if Duo needs you."

"I know." Wufei shrugged the attempted comfort away, his words terse and short. Zechs shook his head, and tucked his hands into his pockets. He'd been Wufei's partner for several years now; he was used to the former pilot's cold disposition when he was worried, especially when Wufei was worried about his husband.

Wufei crossed his arms and glared at the numbers. The door opened with a ding, releasing them into the cold recesses of the hospital's basement level.

"I always forget how cold these places are." Zechs zipped his jacket up andWufei smirked slightly in response.

"Can't handle the cold? With all the time you spent in Antarctica?" Wufei teased as his shoulders loosened.

Zechs scowled, a light playfulness hidden in his eyes. "Just because I can handle the cold, does not mean I have to enjoy it."

Wufei chuckled and shook his head, the light banter eased some of the worry from the front of his mind. "We spend a lot of time in morgues and you still fail to remember the temperature. It must be your age."

The blond huffed and opened the door to the morgue. "My age has nothing to do with my memory, Chang."

"As you say." Wufei stepped into the morgue and his stomach churned sharply, the unique scent of slowed decay filling the air.

"Fuck," Zechs whispered in French while his back straightened sharply.

Wufei forced the acids down as his muscles tensed sharply, their edges visible under his skin. "Doctor Hunt?"

"Yes! I'm coming," a frantic voice called from the backroom followed by a clattering noise.

Wufei raised a brow, expression incredulous. Zechs returned the gaze. "Sorry!" A thin man scurried out, thick glasses on his face, "I was eating lunch. You're the Preventers agents sent to get the reports on Heero Yuy's autopsy?"

Zechs nodded and stepped forward, "are they ready?"

Doctor hunt shook his head and pointed to a sheet covered body, "there have been some…complications in his examination."

"Complications?" Wufei's eyes narrowed dangerously, his hands clammy.

Doctor Hunt raised his hands in mock surrender. "Nothing too damaging I assure you. There was some muscular scaring that required further investigation and I'm having issues processing the results from his blood tests. There are also some abnormalities with his skeletal system that I'm noting."

"And those are?" Zechs raised a brow, eyes glued to the metal examination table.

"Well-" Doctor Hunt paused and shook his head. "It would be easier if I just showed you."

Wufei swallowed, his voice stuck in his throat as the doctor pulled the sheet off, his face as cold as steel, despite the acids bubbling in his stomach. Zechs blanched slightly, hypnotized. Ignoring the agents, Doctor Hunt began. "As you can see, I did three standard cuts, opening the cavities. However there is previous scar tissue that traces the incisions."

Zechs held up a hand, his gut a hard knot, face paled past its normal complexion. "What you're saying is that the cuts have been made before?" Black eyes widened slightly, Wufei holding himself in place by his will as bile crept up his esophagus.

He pushed his glasses up and blinked. "Yes," Doctor Hunt picked up a small metal pointer and traced the lines of the scar tissue that overlapped his cuts. "This man was cut open several times," he paused, and flipped open the skin exposing Heero's entrails. "It's not just that though, several of his organs show signs of coordinated damage. If you look here at the sternum you can see where the costal cartilages have been broken open several times." Wufei's face tightened sharply and he kept his gaze at a point on the wall, refusing to look at Heero's body. "I'd almost say someone has been using this man as a live cadaver."

"What?" Zechs demanded. Blue eyes shifted to watch his partner.

"A cadaver, its-," the doctor began.

"We know what a cadaver is," Wufei bit out, his eyes locked to the doctors. "What do you mean someone used him as a cadaver."

The thin man blanched then nodded as his throat clenched tightly. "I don't know that for certain, Agent…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Chang. And you must have some evidence backing up that claim if you're willing to say it." Wufei said tersely, the anxiety giving way to the easy and familiar emotion of anger, a safeguard against the meaning behind the doctor's words.

"Agent Wind," Zechs input, light blue eyes glued to the open flaps of Heero's chest, a slight green tint flushed his complexion.

The doctor nodded and traced the pointer over several different colored patches on Heero's liver. "Like I said, Agent Chang, Agent Wind, I can't know for certain how the marks happened, however, I can tell you that they're very precise and seem to follow a pattern there's also this," he flipped the flaps of skin closed and supinated Heero's arm, revealing the soft underbelly. "As you can see there are scars on his upper biceps, ones that I would normally associate with a medical procedure based on the way they healed and the formation of his scar tissue."

He drew the sheet back up to cover Heero's face. "There are still some things to be done on the body. I haven't gotten the chance to really document all of the damage to his organs and bones." He turned, grabbing a chart care to avoid Wufei's angry gaze that was attempted to pin him.

"You'll be sending us the full report when it's available," Zech's tone brought no argument from the thin man. The doctor shrunk, shoulders tucking into themselves as Wufei's gaze caught him.

"It should be done by the end of today. I may need some more time to analyze the toxicology reports though," the doctor said. Wufei nodded curtly, glaring, turmoil hidden behind the fire that encased his irises.

Zechs nodded and stepped in front of Wufei. His gaze careful and measured as he looked at the other agent. "Are you ready to go, Agent Chang?"

Wufei nodded sharply and turned on his heel, his manners fading, blocked out by the anger rolling in him. He stepped from the morgue and stabbed the elevator button.

"Wufei," Zechs called him softly after closing the door to the morgue.

"Don't," Wufei bit out and jabbed the elevator button again. "Finally," He stepped into the elevator and shot Zechs an expectant gaze.

Zechs strode into the elevator and bit back the inquiring words buzzing in his throat. Despite their four years of partnership there were still certain things that Wufei needed to be coaxed into discussing. Zechs leaned back against the elevator wall and reluctantly forced his patience into play. There was a better time and place for them to talk about what was going on. He just had to wait.

Duo gnawed on his bottom lip and tugged the end of his braid while rolling the strands between his fingers. "Just read it." He lit the cigeratte as he stared at the journal, his eyes dark with mixed emotions. He flipped the book open tentatively, and scanned the mixed English and Japanese scrawls as he gnawed on his lip.

He stopped, his eyes widened. Timidly he traced over the bloody marks marring a page, as he squinted to make out the messy scrawl.

"_It's been six months since I escaped. Less than that since I've started my vengeance. I can hear her screams still and I don't feel remorse. This is my purpose from now until I can no longer function from the damage done to my body. I'm dying. My bodies shutting down. My existence is coming to an end."_

Duo traced the Japanese characters with his finger, eyes growing dark as the page ended. He flipped through the book and stopped again. His eyes swirled wildly while anger and pain churned in his intestines.

"_He's married. He looks…he looks happy, he looks safe. I can't do this to him. I'm nothing but a memory of the man he remembers. I can't stop watching him though, making sure he's okay. He deserves that at least, deserves to be held at night."_

He flipped the page and swallowed hard.

"_I'm going to kill them all. Annihilate them for doing this. I'm so sorry, Duo. I didn't know you were alive. I should have come back. I watched them beat you. I thought you were dead. I'm too far into this. I can't turn around._

Duo trembled hard. He opemed to a new page.

"_I'm going to finish it tonight, destroy the last laboratory that was profiting from what they did to me and return the pain that they placed onto me, back onto them. Every injury will be returned and I will reveal in it."_

He stopped as blood welled at the top of his lip, the blunt shook between his fingers. He read the memories hurriedly, words that blurred and made no sense, stained with blood. Poems that danced across pages, their verses longing, haunted with pain. Memories, nightmarish tales of tests and torture and drugs and death. Six months. Duo froze on a page and started to hyperventilate.

"Six months." Duo whispered. The journal tumbled from his hands, the spine cracking unhappily. Duo jerked back, his chest moving wildly. He yelped and fell off the bed to tumble onto the floor.

The sound cracked through the room and Duo's heart clenched in his chest. Scurrying, he pushed into a small cranny and curled tightly into a ball. His mind overtaken by panic.

/

"We still don't have all the facts Wufei." Zechs flicked the turn signal on and pulled away from the airport.

"You heard what the doctor said." Wufei drug sharply off the cigarette and blew the smoke out the window. "A cadaver."

Zechs blanched slightly and nodded. The full autopsy report had been a quarter of an inch thick and heavy in his hands. "It could have easily been the trigger that made him start killing," Zechs trailed off as his stomach clenched.

"The precision of the injuries does indicate someone with a medical background." He flipped the page over, a picture of Heero's opened chest clipped to the page. "Fuck," Wufei hissed Mandarin. He flipped the page quickly, trying to wipe the image of Heero's corpse from his mind.

The blond nodded and cracked the windows in the car. "All of the murders were on people connected in some way to the medical field, if he was used-" Zechs paused, "if the injuries are accurate, then he may have developed some sort of a psychosis and have taken it out on people that reminded him of the person that hurt him."

Wufei nodded, "he'd have to have a broad spectrum then, if he was killing because of these injuries, then we're missing where the facilities he destroyed comes into play."

Sighing, Zechs shook his head, "If he was truly tortured then there's a chance that he wasn't in his right mind and he escalated the murders until we noticed and then went for bigger fish."

Wufei inhaled deeply, the cigeratte crackling from the force. "I want to believe that, I want to write it off as just psychosis…" his voice trailed off.

"But Heero was always too organized," Zechs finished the statement, nodding in agreement. "His attack patterns were, for the most part, always organized, even when he was younger."

"Yes." Wufei paused and traced over a picture of Heero's right thigh, reading the report attached to it. "The murders show that same level of organization. If it was just escalation of his patterns, why would he do them interspersed with single person murders?" Wufei asked.

"I'm not sure. It seems more like a coordinated strike. Reminiscent to the ones that he used to be fond of."

Wufei tilted his head, raising a brow at Zechs, the older man's face twisting in response. "I studied him a lot during the wars, all of you really. Assassinations are something that I've come to associate with him, along with precision. He'd always use just enough explosives to cover the bases."

Zechs's face scrunched up, a phantom headache echoing in his skull at the memories of long nights poured over maps, profiles created to identify each of the pilots and their characteristics. He'd tried to stay one step ahead of them and along the way respect had grown for the 01 pilot's strategies and dedication.

"The patterns match, and all of the murders and the building explosions have his signature," Zechs finished.

"And you know I want it to be that easy, but I feel like we're missing something. Something isn't adding-" Wufei cut himself off, and grappled for his cell phone to answer it.

"Barton? What-the plane just landed," Wufei clutched the cell phone as he paled. "Yes, twenty minutes. Keep him calm. I know-just-look what happened." Wufei growled darkly, " what do you mean it's complicated." He growled louder and bit out his words, "keep him safe." Wufei turned the phone off and looked at Zechs. "I need to go home. Now."

Zechs nodded turning onto the highway. A foreboding feeling rolled in his stomach.

End Chapter

"I've been trying to get him to come out but he won't budge. He's wedged himself in." Trowa flattened his hair nervously and shifted his weight slightly.

"How long has he been having the attack?" Wufei snapped out the question, not pausing in his rush to get up the stairs.

"I think about an hour," Trowa followed him and ignored the blond situated at the front door of the house.

"Why did you wait so long to call?" The Dragon Clan heir paused in front of the open door, and took a deep breath, centering himself. If he was anxious and Duo interpreted it as a danger signal then he'd have to chase him down. He'd only had to learn that lesson once.

Wufei motioned for Trowa to stay out of the room and closed the door gently, calling Duo's name. A growl radiated from a dark corner, dark blue eyes glared from the shadows, the irises hazy. "Duo," Wufei whispered and moved slowly as he inched toward his husband, keeping his arms in view.

Duo growled louder a hiss joining the sound. He pushed his back tighter to the wall, lost in memories.

Wufei knelt and growled soothingly. Slowly he inched closer, the air between them static with energy as Wufei tried to calm his husband, struggling for his own center. Duo tensed, teeth barred then stopped as he inhaled deeply.

Wufei braced himself as Duo tumbled into him, long arms and legs wrapping around his waist. "It's okay, love," Wufei hugged Duo tightly and dug his fingers into the brunette's hair. A keening whine echoed in the soft hollow of Wufei's throat. Duo shook his head wildly, hands fisted in his husbands crumbled Preventer uniform.

Jumbled words fell from Duo's lips, twisted and incoherent. Wufei listened and held Duo tighter, as he tried to join the words like an encrypted file. Slowly Duo calmed, eyes closed in exhaustion, asleep but still tense in Wufei's arms.

Wufei growled softly and lifted Duo's body to carry him to their bedroom. He shook his head, ignoring Trowa's worried gaze. He stepped into their bedroom and closed the door. Tenderly he laid Duo on the bed and curling around him protectively, his eyes black with worry and anger. A soft possessive growl rumbled in Wufei's chest promising safety.

Duo turned in his sleep and pressed his face into Wufei's neck. He murmured Wufei's name softly, pushing into the security of his husband's body and slowly relaxed, the panic giving way to peace.

/

"What happened?" Zechs asked from the couch as he turned to face the other Preventer.

"Duo had a panic attack, Merquise." Trowa leaned against the wall, his bangs hid the worry in his eyes.

"I know that Barton, I meant what happened to cause it," Zechs growled his eyes narrowed.

"It's personal." Trowa let the familiar agitation fill him, using it to push away the worry about his partner. He knew he was being rude, knew he was antagonizing the blond on purpose.

"Don't avoid the question." The former Oz Colonel stood, blue eyes darkened dangerously, his own agitation rose to meet the bait that was offered.

"I'm not avoiding it," Trowa lied and shrugged as he smirked in satisfaction.

Zechs growled warningly, his hands balled at his sides, the frustration of the case reared in his chest. "You're a liar, Barton," he accused.

"Enough," Wufei's voice cut through the rising levels of testosterone, his own anger and frustration controlling the pheromones in the room.

"Zechs, Duo's asleep, I'll see you at work tomorrow." Wufei nodded to his partner and the blond nodded sharply in return as he stalked from the house.

Wufei's eyes narrowed and he pinned Trowa to the wall with his gaze. His anger rolled off in waves to coat the room. "I want to know what happened. Now."

"I went to Heero's apartment and found his journal and gave it to Duo." Trowa stated and braced himself for the incoming anger. He'd known what he was doing when he'd first found the journal, he'd known that it was evidence. That it should have gone to Wufei, that he should have never entered the apartment. He had though, and he wasn't going to regret it. Not when there was a chance that his partner was going to get the answers to the questions that had been haunting the street rat for three years. Not when there was a chance for his best friend to finally move on from the past that he'd been playing tag with.

"What?" Wufei snapped. "What the fuck were you thinking, Barton! Do you even think!" He growled, gathering up every ounce of control in the struggle not to throw the taller agent through the nearest wall.

"I think he deserves to know answers!" Trowa growled and took a step forward. "He deserves to know what's going on! You're his husband Chang! You shouldn't be hiding things from him!"

"I have never hidden anything from my husband!" Wufei stalked forward and shoved Trowa. "Don't talk about things that you have no place to talk about!"

" So it's none of my business!"

"Yes, Barton!" Wufei shoved Trowa again and braced himself as he was shoved back.

"Do you know how much it upsets him? Every time you say the word "confidential" to him! That journal is evidence; if you'd gotten a hold of it he never would have been able to see it!"

"Listen to yourself, Barton! I know you've always been on the edge of the law but think, if I let Duo look at those files he'd be in danger of losing his job, so would I. You do not know everything so back off! You have no idea what I would have done had I gotten a hold of the journal. You're a fool for thinking that I would ever deny him something that he needed this badly! Don't ever accuse me, when I've dedicated the last three years of my life to finding out what happened with Heero! So my husband would have closure!"

Trowa paled slightly, his hands balled into fists as shame washed through him. "I misjudged you." He backed away from Wufei and grabbed his jacket from the armchair.

Wufei stood stoically, his eyes furious, Trowa's accusations radiating. "Yes. You did. Get out, Barton. I don't want to see you." The acrobat slunk toward the door and opened it to slip out. Apologies rolled through his head, the words all sounding weak and useless in comparison to the claim he had made against Wufei's dedication to Duo.

Wufei growled and strode into the kitchen as his hands shook. He started a kettle of water, and tried to block out the foggy red haze covering his eyes. He stopped and swallowed hard, then turned, walking up the stairs into Duo's room, Trowa's voice echoing in his ears.

He moved to the bed and picked up the leather bond book and looked at the cover, tracing the scratches. Answers to questions burned in his mind, prompting him to open the cover. Slowly he read, eyes darkening as he sat on the bed. The room was silent except for the turning of the pages, the sweet scent of smoke clung to the bed.

Possessed, Wufei kept reading, taking in the blood stains and shaky words, skipping over personal pages, lingering on others depicting the murders and the transgressions Heero had felt. The writings went from days to months, detailing a nightmarish hell that stemmed from man's need to progress. Anger blazed inside Wufei, the deaths of hundreds no longer so horrific to him.

He looked up sharply, jerked from his entrapment in the book. Duo sat next to him, hand clasped over Wufei's

"He was watching me. He didn't run away. He was taken." Duo whispered the words, his eyes red rimmed.

"I saw," Wufei gnawed on his lip, stopped on the entry in question, the words detailing the night.

Duo crawled into Wufei's lap to press against him. "They kidnapped him. They told him I was dead. They broke him. He-that stupid bastard!" Wufei clutched at his trembling husband and rocked him soothingly as he tried to control his own anger.

Duo finally went limp in Wufei's arms and clung tightly to him. "I thought I'd be happy, knowing the answers. I thought that things would be easier. It's not though. It hurts. He…they came and kidnapped him and beat me in front of him. I don't…" The street rat shook his head as heart jerked back and forth, mimicking the emotions churning in his chest.

"I know." Wufei whispered as he held Duo tightly, reassurances falling like grains of sand from his mouth. The sun started to rise over the horizon and exhaustion crept into Wufei awareness. He tucked himself around Duo and pressed closer, his husband returning the action.

They twisted and curled on the bed, wrapping around each other tightly, the knowledge of the past starting to settle in their hearts, their hands lacing, and their breaths slowly evening as one.

Epilogue

"He always hated getting flowers," Duo tucked his hands into his pockets, and looked down at the grave. "It's weird, to see so many of them at his funeral."

Wufei moved next to Duo and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I think they're mostly from Relena." Duo nodded the shifted to press into Wufei. Flowers covered the bottom of the headstone, dirt was churned up from the funeral that had been held earlier.

"I hate him sometimes," Duo whispered the confession then shifted to kneel in front of the tombstone, moving the flowers away from it. "I hate him because he could have come back, because I would have helped him. Even though I know that he was too far gone, I hate him for not giving me a chance."

"There was nothing you could have done," Wufei knelt behind Duo, the other pilot relaxing against him.

"I know," he reached out to stroke the letters of Heero's name His eyes still dark with anger and hurt that was slowly fading into the background of his mind. "I know I couldn't have saved him, that he didn't want salvation. I know that the murders, all of them, were all for vengeance against the people who hurt him. The people that created the perfect soldier during the wars and the companies that wanted to profit from their creation after it." Duo spat the words. He could feel Shinigami rise in his stomach, an old feral thirst for blood appearing.

"You can't change what happened, love," Wufei turned Duo and cupped his cheek, his own unsatisfied need for vengeance mingling with his husband's.

"It doesn't change how I feel." Duo started angrily, Wufei shook his head.

"I know," Wufei whispered soothingly, a gentle calming growl rumbled in his chest. Duo turned and pushed his face into his husband's shoulder, Wufei dragging them both up from the ground to stand.

"He got his revenge, Duo." Wufei swallowed, his eyes glued to the tombstone, as the one-time scholar mulled over his next words. "And I think this was the only way he could have ever had peace." Duo shivered hard and burrowed into Wufei again. He nodded his eyes downcast, the knowledge of Heero's torture forever branded into his mind. Heero's body pushed beyond reason, a half-life that had been stabilized by the drugs that they had forced him to take.

Duo laced their fingers, and squeezed Wufei's hand, forcing himself to focus on his husband's warmth. "Let's go home, love."

Wufei smiled, squeezing back. "Okay."

Duo smiled back, eyes focused as he turned away from the past, his hand locked with his future.


End file.
